Mai-HiME characters (manga)
This article is a list of fictional characters who appear in the Mai-HiME manga series. Note that while most of these characters also appear in the Mai-HiME anime, their roles and relationships differ. Anti-Orphan Squad The Anti-Orphan Squad is a team of HiMEs dedicated to protecting Fuuka Academy from Orphans. Although later in the story they cease fighting Orphans, they still retain their original name. * Yuuichi Tate was brought to Fuuka Academy for the sole purpose of being Mai's and Natsuki's Key. He struggles with the fact that he can't do much since he isn't a HiME. * Mai Tokiha - Mai prefers to not get others involved in her troubles, instead fighting Orphans and taking care of her brother by herself. * Natsuki Kuga is a typically tsundere character, acting fairly aggressive to Yuuichi. She seeks vengeance for her mother. * Mikoto Minagi is a HiME of unknown origin, taken care of by Mai. She carries her sword, Miroku, around with her. * Akane Higurashi is a modest schoolgirl who loves Kazuya, her Key, but is too shy to use him. * Midori Sugiura is the enthusiastic leader of the Anti-Orphan Squad who can best be described as a walking disaster. Ori-HiME Team The Ori-HiME Team was set up in response to the Anti-Orphan Squad's failures. In addition to fighting Orphans, they seek to eradicate the Anti-Orphan Squad. The name of the team is a pun on the legend of Orihime of the Tanabata festival. * Haruka Suzushiro is the aggressive Chief Executive of the Fuuka Academy Student Council, as well as the leader of the Ori-HiME Team. * Yukino Kikukawa is Haruka's assistant, often helping in enforcing the rules and fighting. * Akira Okuzaki is Takumi Tokiha's classmate and his class representative. Secretly she is the ninja HiME. * Nao Yuuki is a middle school girl who only cares about herself. * The Three Scale Sisters are three sisters, each in a different year of high school, who wield triangular rulers as Elements. Searrs Female Institute The Searrs Female Institute is a separate school backed by the Searrs Foundation. The Institute sends students to Fuuka Academy as part of an exchange program. * Shiho Munakata is Yuuichi's childhood friend who is obsessed with him. * Alyssa Searrs is a young girl, seemingly Searrs' counterpart to Mashiro Kazahana. * Sister Yukariko Sanada is the teacher in charge of the Searrs girls. * Miyu Greer is Alyssa's guardian. * Dr. Saeko Kuga is Natsuki's mother, who works for the Searrs Foundation. Other * Fumi Himeno is Mashiro's secretary and maid. * Takumi Tokiha is Mai's younger brother who is sick and hospitalized. * Nagi Homura is a mysterious boy who seems to be behind the Orphans. * Youko Sagisawa is the Academy's doctor, as well as a HiME with healing powers. Her Element is a Sthetoscope. * Marie Antoinette is a QUEEN associated with flowers, based on the historical person Marie Antoinette. * Yang Guifei is a QUEEN associated with cats, based on the historical person Yang Guifei. * Kazuya Kurauchi is the boyfriend of Akane's and a friend of Yuuichi's. * Masashi Takeda is Natsuki's self-proclaimed bodyguard. * Aoi Senou is one of the students who watches the drama between Yuuichi, Mai, and Natsuki unfold. * Chie Harada is another student who enjoys observing the love triangle of Yuuichi, Mai, and Natsuki. * The Obsidian Lord is a being who wishes to reconstruct the world in it's own way. It has been hidden inside of another person, whom it then later takes over. Has it's own Child, which takes the form of a giant girl that appears as though meant to be sealed away in the most horrible of ways. From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:Mai-HiME characters